


In Love

by Anonymous



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Slight Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a small thing I wrote on a whim of Boxman and Venomous having sex and being in love
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	In Love

"Oh, _PV_ ," Boxman calls from their bedroom, "I'm all ready waiting for you!"

"Just a second, Boxy," Venomous replied, wiping away the last of his make-up off his face. He hated to make him wait, even if the anticipation was thrilling as well. Boxman always found ways to make the night exciting and new and Venomous loved it.

He opened the bathroom door to be greeted with the sight of Boxman laying seductively on the bed, fully clothed, eyes full of passion and lust. PV couldn't help licking his lips as if he was being presented with a five-course meal, but really, when it came to Boxman, what was the difference?

Boxman waggles his fingers at him in greeting and shows off his sharp teeth with a grin. "Hello there, handsome," he says.

Venomous can't help smiling back at him. "Hello to you too," he replies, stalking towards Boxman to lay on top of him. "What brings you around these parts?"

"Nothing much, just looking for a little...fun." As he says that, Boxman angles his leg to press right into Venomous' crotch. Venomous gasps a little, which turns into a breathy chuckle as he leans his face into Boxman's neck. It's a bit silly the way they're talking to each other, like they're strangers meeting for a one night affair -- they are far from that -- but he continues to play along if it makes his husband happy.

"Well," PV says, "I hope I can provide all the entertainment you want tonight."

"Not a doubt in my mind that you will." Without another word they're kissing. They start out chaste, with a few playful nips here and there. Venomous begins to feel up Boxman, admiring the shape of his body against his button-up shirt, especially his belly. Venomous adored how soft Boxman's body was, he wasn't sure if he could ever say that enough.

Eventually, Venomous' hands travel lower, feeling his inner thighs. In a small act of pay-back, he presses a hand between Boxman's legs, causing him to break away from their kissing to let out a quiet moan of surprise. PV turns his attention to biting and leaving hickeys on Boxman's neck. Boxman doesn't try to stifle his noises as PV continues pressing and tracing the faint outline in his pants.

"Hah, PV, I'm-I'm not gonna last much longer if you continue like that, _mm_!" Boxman gasps out. PV knows it's a bit of a lie, he's seen Boxman last a lot longer. Really, it's more of a signal to let him know that he wants PV to go farther. He's happy to oblige.

Even as he lifts his hand away, he can feel Boxman's disappointment as his body slightly slumps. He silently promises that Boxman won't have to wait too long as he unlatches the straps of his suspenders and unbuttons his pants. Venomous goes to put his hand back to its previous position when he feels the most curious sensation in Boxman's pants. He can see the most devious expression on Boxman's face.

Venomous pulls away to see as he removes Boxman's pants, and is delighted to see what's underneath; a pair of black sheer silk lace panties, along with stockings and garterbelt of the same material. "Well," he says, "you continue to surprise me in the best ways, Boxy."

"I thought it'd be sexy."

"It _is_ sexy. Cob, you're fucking gorgeous." Venomous leans down to kiss at the strip of exposed belly, running his nose down Boxman's happy trail to lick at his underwear, already slightly wet with precum. He then gently pulls it down to reveal Boxman's cock, hard and leaking. Venomous teasingly wraps his snake-like tongue around the head before lowering his mouth onto it, loosely jacking off the rest of his length. Above him, he can hear the happy, bubbling sighs and moans Boxman is making, pleading for more and calling out Venomous' name.

Unfortunately, Venomous wants to do more, so it's only a few minutes before he removes himself. He only feels a little bit guilty when Boxman desperately cries out; Venomous gave the best blowjobs with that talented tongue and mouth of his. His mouth is good for other things though, like quieting Boxman down with a kiss that he gladly melts into. While he's distracted, Venomous goes upon unbuttoning his shirt to lovingly feel the rough, coarse hair covering his body, and the silk lace bra that Boxman is also wearing.

Venomous separates the kiss, panting slightly as he asks, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Boxman pretends to hum in thought. He replies, "I was thinking, perhaps, you could ride me tonight?" Venomous tries not to gasp as Boxman grabs at his ass and lightly squeezes it.

"That is a wonderful idea." Venomous reaches into the drawer of their bedside table to grab the lube. He hands it to Boxman as he teasingly inches his boxers down his thighs, finally freeing his hard cocks. Boxman wastes no time lubing up his fingers and reaching around to finger PV, starting with one and quickly adding in a second and third finger. The angle is a little awkward but his fingers feel so good and thick that Venomous doesn't mind at all. 

He can't hold back feeling a little disappointed when Boxman removes his fingers; thankfully, it's quickly mitigated when he inserts his cock in PV. Venomous lets out a long moan at the stretch and burn, his second favorite feeling in the world. (The first is being able to hold Boxman whenever he wants.)

"Cob, I love you. I love you so much," Venomous breathes out. He would say more -- there's so much more he wants to say -- if his brain wasn't short-circuiting from how good he feels right now.

Boxman smiles from ear to ear and says, "I love you too, Venomous." He then begins to thrust up into Venomous. It takes a moment for Venomous to start, holding on to Boxman's chest for leverage, and soon they make a beautiful rhythm together. Venomous' moans are like a song to Boxman's ears as he hits his prostate over and over, making him feel like he's on cloud nine. 

He quickly feels his orgasm approaching; the heat in his stomach, the tightening in his groin. It's all over when Boxman grabs his cocks to give him a few strokes. Venomous whites out for a few moments before falling on top of Boxman. Distantly, he feels him thrust up a few more times as he comes inside. 

Venomous lays still for a few moments, panting, smiling as Boxman gently runs the claws of his chicken hand up and down his back, using his human hand to cup his head and kiss his face. A few moments later Venomous reciprocates, kissing him with as much fervor as he can muster in his post-orgasm state. When he finally opens his eyes, all Venomous can say is, "Hello, beautiful."

Boxman laughs that silly, wonderful laugh of his and responds, "Hello to you too, gorgeous."

"Who gave you the right to be so good at sex?"

"It's just a natural talent of mine, y'know."

"I can't argue with that." Venomous debates with himself for a moment if he should get off to get some water or stay here a little longer with Boxman. Thankfully Boxman answers that for him when he wraps his arms tightly around Venomous and rolls them on their sides.

"So, when do you think you'll be ready to go again?" Boxman asks.

"Give me a few minutes Boxy. Let's savor the afterglow, hm?"

"Of course, PV." Boxman then begins to pepper Venomous' face and neck with kisses, happily giggling in between them.

Right now, curled up in the warm loving embrace of his husband, being adored on like he's the most priceless treasure, Venomous couldn't ask for anything greater.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed


End file.
